Quatre's L3 Girl
by GundamTrinity
Summary: Duo, Wufei and Heero see a report about Quatre's private life. Quatre is on holiday. 1x2x5, 3x? 4x? Yaoi  WARNING: A big surpise at the end.


**Title: Quatre's L3 Girl**

**Author: Gundam Trinity (Quatre-chan)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything... as much as I wish I did**

**Dedication: To any Quatre fans**

**Summary: Wufei, Duo and Heero watch some news about Quatre**

**Pairings: Indication of 1x2x5 4x? 3x?**

**Warning: You will get a big surprise**

**_Quatre's L3 Girl

* * *

_****__****__****__**

Duo sighed as he leaned into Wufei's arms. Life as a Preventer was hard work and he was glad to finally have time off for himself. They were watching a sleazy talk show about celebrities and their private lives. Duo really didn't care much about it until he saw the next headline.

_The Mysterious L3 Girl_

Duo sat up slightly before calling, "love I think you better see this."

Out of the kitchen slowly walked Heero whipping his hands in a towel. Heero walked over to Duo and Wufei on the couch. Heero leaned over the back of it as the presenters voice worked over pictures.

"_In recent news the new CEO of Winner Corporation and L4's new representative Quatre Raberba Winner has been seen recently with a young L3 female." _A picture came up of Quatre sitting at a cafe table in his jeans and t-shirt talking to a girl with long brown hair sweeping down her back._ "This mysterious girl is yet to be identified. Many have seen this young woman accompany Mr Winner everywhere, from work to political meetings on earth."_ Then a picture of the girls face came up on the TV causing Wufei and Duo to gasp. _"She has been spotted quite often on L3 and L4..."_

"Isn't that..."

"Uh huh..." Duo cut over Heero.

"But isn't she suppose to be with..."

"Yep," once again Duo cut over his lover.

"Do you think we should do something?" Wufei asked turning to his lovers in wonder.

"What could we do?" Heero asked softly as he returned back to the kitchen.

Duo slapped his head, "oh poor Quatre."

* * *

Quatre lay quietly in the suns light soaking up the rays. He needed then he was becoming as pale as a ghost with all of his work. Next to him sat the girl who had stolen his heart long ago. Quatre opened his eyes and looked at the girl next to him. He smiled as he watched her read some murder mystery book. Quatre sat up and smiled at the girl. He reached over and took the book away from her keeping the page she was on.

She looked at him, "oh Quatre." She said with her alto voice. She reached over to try and steal the book back. "Give it back."

She tried to snatch the book back off Quatre while his guard was down but failed. Quatre placed the book down on the sand far away from the girl to tease her. She frowned at Quatre before holding her hand out. Quatre only smiled leaning in to grab the hand and kiss it. The girl blushed.

"Quatre not in public," she stated pulling herself back.

Quatre chuckled as he watched her draw away. Quatre leaned into the girl and kissed her on the cheek causing her warn cheeks to get hotter.

"I'm tired of keeping secrets," he said pushed her hair behind her ear. Quatre sat closer to his love and hugged her. "Why do we have to keep our love a secret?"

"Quatre you know I'm not good in crowds," she said softly leaning into him. "You promised this holiday would be about us." She kissed his lips softly.

"And it is," Quatre replied. He pushed her down on the ground so he was on top of her. "We have this whole beach to ourselves and no one knows we're here." He kissed her lips. "What more do you want?"

The girl smiled at him before rolling over so she was on top of him. She giggled as she looked down at his surprised face. She rubbed noses with him.

"I want you," she whispered into his ear.

"Love you Quat," she said softly.

"Love you too..." Quatre then kissed her lips softly pulling her body close to his.

"My Trowa..."

* * *

_Haha didn't see that coming did you lol_

_I thought I'd have a change from Quatre being the fem. I actually got this idea when someone did a picture of a male Quatre hugging a female Wufei and I got the idea_

_Please leave a comment, it keeps me sane_


End file.
